Pretreatment of laundry before washing is often necessary to ensure proper cleaning of the laundry and avoid stains. Various pretreatment fluids and gels are commercially available, such as in the form of spray bottles and rub on sticks. Some stick applicators include a removable cap with bristles for working the pretreatment chemicals into the clothing or laundry. However, spray bottles do not include a brush for scrubbing the pretreatment chemicals into the soiled laundry, and many gel sticks do not have such a brush.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a scrub brush removably mounted on the washing machine for use in a laundry pretreatment system.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine having a lid with a scrub brush removably mounted thereon.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine with a lid having a fluid dispenser thereon, and a bristled cap for closing the dispenser opening.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The washing machine of the present invention includes a lid for a washing machine having a washing machine cabinet with an upwardly presented access opening therein and a lid. The lid includes a lid frame having a front edge, a rear edge, side edges, an upper surface and a lower surface. A hinge is connected to one of the edges of the lid frame for permitting hinged attachment of the lid to the washing machine cabinet for pivotal movement between an open position wherein the upper and lower surfaces are upstanding and a closed position wherein the lid is in covering relation over the access opening. A dispenser housing is carried on the lower surface of the lid frame and forms an enclosed chamber, the chamber having a lowest portion when the lid is in the open position. The dispenser housing includes a dispensing opening located adjacent the lowest portion of the chamber and forming a communication path from within the chamber to outside the chamber. The dispenser housing also includes a fill opening providing communication into the chamber for filling the chamber with a fluid up to a predetermined maximum level. A fill cap is detachably connected to the fill opening.
The fill cap includes bristles which, in one embodiment, are coated with detergent from the chamber when the lid is closed. The lid can be opened such that the fill cap can be removed and the bristles used to scrub detergent into soiled laundry for pretreatment of the laundry prior to washing in the machine.
A dispensing valve is mounted in the dispensing opening and is movable from a closed position preventing fluid from leaving the chamber through the dispensing opening to an open position permitting fluid to exit through the dispensing opening when the lid is in its open position.
The chamber may be comprised of a reservoir chamber and a dispensing chamber, with the fill opening being in the reservoir chamber and the dispensing opening being in the dispensing chamber. The dispensing chamber includes a charging opening providing fluid communication between the reservoir chamber and the dispensing chamber.